The College Years: Year 1
by Bakura's Girl88
Summary: College for the ygo characters! mean teacher bans dueling, taller Yugi,hockey, bullies,skating, and Bakura's Millenium Ring. NO YAOI! Please R&R(hiatus! rewrite in progress)
1. Graduation, height, and achievements

This is my story of what would happen if the YGO characters went to college. Keep in mind that this is only the first year. I may branch out, so when I'm done with this, maybe you could look for Year 2 ^-^  
  
The College Years  
Year 1  
  
"These children of ours, they've excelled well."  
Yugi's grandpa was saying this to Tèa's parents, Bakura's dad, Joey's mom and sister Serenity, and Tristan's mom, who were all seated in the same row of the ceremony. It was a ceremony which Domino high students and their parents could be proud of. The ceremony of graduation. The Yugi crew had already received their diplomas and were now heading to their parents. Yugi was quite different, as were his friends. Before, he had stood at a meager 4'10", but now he was grinning from ear to ear at 6'0". His voice was a bit deeper, too.  
"I'm proud of you, my boy," congratulated Yugi's grandpa.  
"Aw, gramps."  
They embraced. Bakura, still a handsome young man, walked to his father. He and Yugi were almost the same height, though he was taller by two inches. He was more laid back now than before, but his accent wasn't any different after being in Japan for 3 years.  
"Top notch job, Ryou," Bakura's father said, ruffling his son's hair. "You've done your old man proud."  
"Thanks, Dad."  
Joey, who had not changed much, walked to his mom a graduated young man, but still a bit skittish around her.  
"Joseph, I came here with Serenity because I know you love her and I know how your father is. Me and Serenity are both proud."  
"Yeah, big brother. Now go to college, make something of yourself, and make us prouder."  
"Aw, I love you two. Yer my family."  
"Tristan, I'm glad you passed all of your advanced courses with flying colors."  
"Thanks, mom. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't too much for my genius brain."  
Tèa turned to her parents. She had grown into a very beautiful young lady. She had let her hair grow out and now had it in a ponytail, a single strand hanging down from the side of her head.  
"Tèa, good job, we're proud that you got a diploma!" her mother said. "Now your off to college to study dance."  
"It's so great!" Tèa replied. "Soon, I'll have enough money to study dance in New York, like I always wanted!!"  
She turned to her friends.  
"We did it," Yugi said in awe. ''We actually did it!''  
Everyone did a high five.  
"YEAH!!"  
***  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the auditorium, Seto Kaiba was getting his own congratulations. He hadn't changed much, except he was now 6'4"and a bit nicer.  
"Great job, big brother!!"  
A thirteen-year old Mokuba, whose voice was deeper, hugged his brother.  
"Now that you're going off to college to complete your education, it's my responsibility to run KaibaCorp. I'm so proud of you, Seto."  
"And I you. Hey, kid, you'd better stick to my first name, because now you're officially 'Kaiba'"  
"Alright."  
***  
  
That's all 4 2day. Maybe new chappie 2morrow. Till then, this is your friendly neighborhood Bakura lover. 


	2. Great, we missed orientation and look wh...

Don't kill me for being late. Serious, serious problems to deal with. Well, now they're dealt with and I bring to you the (hopefully) long awaited 2nd chapter of the college years. This one may be boring, but it's longer so that I can start getting to the good stuff. Oh boy *sighs*.  
  
The 17-18 year-olds waited a year before college.  
***  
"C'mon, Bakura! We're definitely going to be late!"  
"Just a sec!"  
Bakura grabbed his wallet and a donut from the dining room table in his house. He had left nothing in his room but his Monster World display case. All the others had left their rooms equally empty, but had received one graduation gift each from their parents. Yugi had received a new hockey stick, Tèa had received a beautiful and rare writing pen, Tristan had received a set of his favorite graphic novels, and Joey had received a female pet Eclectus parrot, which he had with him inside of Bakura's gift, a new SUV. He was going to drive them to their college in the Tokyo outskirts. He scarfed the donut in two bites, and then jumped into the driver's seat of his new Silhouette.  
"Let's blow this town!" he said, flooring the accelerator.  
SCRREEE!!!  
"Goodbye Domino City, hello University of Tokyo!!!" cried Yugi.  
After they were on the freeway, Bakura slowed it down a notch. He and Yugi were the most careful drivers, so they decided to switch up on the nonstop trip when the other got tired. That way, it would only take 14 hours to get to their destination. Hopefully, they would reach the college before orientation.  
"Okay, let's see here," Bakura said, pulling out a map of the area and putting it over the steering wheel. "We just go along this part of the freeway, then get onto the turnpike the rest of the way, finally exiting at exit 94, then we drive to the college."  
"Uh, Bakura?" Yugi interrupted.  
"Yeah?"  
"Who's driving?"  
"Well I am, of course," he replied, pulling down the map. A semi truck was headed directly towards them, honking frantically.  
"YAAAAGHH!!"  
Bakura swerved just in time.  
"Heh. S-sorry."  
He hit the button to start his CD player. Immediately, his favorite song began to play. It was that "Living Dead Girl" song by Rob Zombie. Though most people thought Bakura wasn't like his Yami, he did like some things quite similar and the creepy stuff he owned, like his occult deck, showed it. After all he had bought the cards, even if his Yami used them. Yugi gave him a noogie.  
"It's our dark duelist, here."  
"That's my screen name, too. DarkDuelist04."  
"Mine's Gamrboi03, " Yugi said.  
Tèa said hers was Dancer Duelist, Tristan's was Beefcake74, and Joey's was DobermanDuelist26.  
At about twelve o'clock, Bakura stopped at IHOP.  
"What'll you have?"  
"I'll take a small stack of pancakes with eggs and sausage and an orange juice," Joey said.  
"Same here," Tristan replied.  
"I'll have the same minus the sausage," confirmed Yugi.  
"I'd like the same too, but make the sausage bacon instead," Tèa  
"And you, sir?" the waitress asked Bakura.  
"Gimme a mocha latte. Make it a double," he said wearily.  
"Coming up," the lady said.  
"Bakura, you shouldn't miss a meal," Yugi said. If you want, I'll drive, too."  
"Naw. I'm straight for a few more hours, I think."  
Bakura wasn't just tired; he was depressed. He feared that even as a college freshman he would be bullied. Even with his friends, he still wasn't sure on his position.  
"Hey Yuge," Joey said. "Me and Tristan are tryin' out for the College X games. We need at least one person and a back up. I was hopin' you'd be our other man and Bakura is the back up."  
"We wouldn't mind, right Bakura?"  
Bakura did mind a bit. He knew that he was better than Yugi. Oh, well.  
"I dunno, Yugi."  
"Yeah, I just remembered. Me and Bakura were going to try out for hockey."  
"We were going to do it too," Tristan said. "But don't we want to rule?"  
"We can try to do this," Bakura said. "Only try."  
After they finished their meal, everyone piled back into the car.  
"You sure you could hold up, Bakura?" asked Tèa.  
"Uhm, oh yes. I'm fine."  
Bakura only drove about 30 minutes before he passed the wheel off to Yugi. In a few minutes, he was snoring in the passenger seat.  
***  
"Wake up, sleeping beauty. We're almost there."  
Tristan shook Bakura awake.  
"Yawn. We're there?"  
"Yuge says almost."  
"Well, I've learned to trust Yuge well. Uh."  
Bakura rubbed his eyes and sat up.  
SCREEE!!!!  
The brakes squeaked as Yugi made a sharp, two-wheeled turn.  
"Ah! Yuge, you've gotten reckless, have you not?" Bakura cried.  
"Sorry, I almost missed the turn Bakura."  
Yugi parked near the main building. They all whipped out their skates, or skateboards in Joey's and Tristan's case. Joey once again made a comment on Yugi's height.  
"Man, Yuge, you've gotten pretty athletic. And tall."  
"Yup. Now when I transform, I don't get taller."  
They had indeed missed orientation, but they still got all the necessary papers and junk.  
"Look at this, it says we can have up to two people in a dorm room," Joey said. "That means me and Tristan can be in one, you and Bakura can be in one, and Tèa can have one to herself.  
"There's no problem with that, right Yuge?" Bakura said, beaming.  
They figured everything out with an hour left to spare before they decided they would turn in. in that time, they decided to make themselves known through skate skills. Joey gained much popularity with his handstand "Wheeler" wheelie. Bakura gained his popularity through his awesome grinds. They signed up for hockey, then decided to turn in. That was when Bakura's skate busted and he lost a wheel and bearing. He fell face first onto the grass as his skate turned.  
"Yaaigh!!"  
  
And that'll be about it. I'll try to get the 3rd chapter up as soon as possible. Maybe not tomorrow, since I have to find my written copy of the story, but perhaps sometime this week. And if you want to review this story, tell me if I should add an extra humor fic in it separately. Kinda like White Angel Chan does it. After all, she is my favorite author, as is my best friend who goes by the pen name of AyariChan02.  
R&R por favor!!! 


	3. Trouble already Seto Kaiba steps in to p...

I FOUND IT!! I FOUND IT!! YAAAAY!! ^___________^ Now I can continue this story. My faithful reviewers, I bring you the third chapter of what seems to be my master story, The College Years!!  
  
"Today, Bakura."  
"I'm sorry, okay?!"  
Bakura was on his knees searching for his skate's ball-bearing. He had long since found the lime green wheel.  
"Gotcha"  
His hands closed over the skate part he'd lost.  
"Found it!" he called.  
"Everyone sighed.  
"Y'know, he's a bit accident-prone," Tristan said to the others. "Now that it's six o'clock, let's get our stuff out and unpack.  
"By seven, the Silhouette was empty and the gang was halfway unpacked. Yugi plopped onto his bed, making it creak.  
"This dorm feels nice," he said to Bakura, "But it's weird. I didn't feel comfortable leaving Gramps behind."  
He did have to admit though, this was a plush dorm. He got up and began unpacking with his friend, folding another shirt and tucking it into a drawer. He then pulled out the Millennium Puzzle out and put it around his neck.  
"Couldn't leave my old friend at home," he remarked.  
"Small world," Bakura muttered. The Millennium Ring was on top of the clothes on his suitcase. Yugi was showing a great amount of displeasure and dislike at the sight of the object.  
"Don't worry, its okay," Bakura assured him after reading his look. "I haven't just grown physically. My mind is strong enough to overpower the other me. Besides, he has come out since Battle City."  
"Are you sure it's safe?" Yugi asked edgily.  
"I've been wearing it most of the time since after Battle City and the TRPG game you played out with my yami. That's proof enough for me."  
He put it on.  
"Well, I guess let's go to bed. Big day tomorrow."  
"I guess, Bakura. G'night."  
The boys were so tired, that they fell asleep almost immediately. In Tristan and Joey's room.  
"Goodnight, Joe."  
"G'night Tristan."  
Joey laid back in relaxation as Tristan played their night time Metallica tunes.  
"Ah, my lullaby," Joey said as "Master of Puppets" began to play. Meanwhile.  
"Hmm."  
Tèa was absentmindedly flicking the end of one of her belts.  
"I hope this year is easier on them than their other freshman year.  
________________ "See you later, guys," Yugi called. They all didn't have totally similar schedules, so the Yugi crew needed to split up.  
"Hey, new kid."  
Yugi turned to see a 2nd year woman. Very pretty.  
"I said hey."  
"Uh.h-hey," he said in a choked voice.  
"I've see you and your friends skate. You're good," she said coolly.  
"Thanks," he croaked.  
***  
Their last period was the only period that the gang had together, so they met back up there.  
"'Tsup, Yuge?"  
"Hey Joey!" Yugi said. "How was your day?"  
"It was fine."  
"Tèa said she needed to miss class today to sign up for dance, but where are Tristan and Bakura?"  
"Ah," Joey sighed. "About that."  
"What happened?!"  
"He got swirlied, Yuge. Really badly."  
"He got his head stuffed down a TOILET?! On the FIRST day? He's twenty; he should be able to handle himself better!"  
"Yeah. Yuge, he's really spirit broken 'bout this. Could ya talk to him?"  
"Sure."  
Just then, Ryou walked in and sat in the middle row. His hair was damp, frizzy, and smelled of public toilet.  
"Hey, dude. What up?"  
"Is it not obvious? I got jumped."  
"By who?"  
"RJ Benton. Over there," Bakura said, pointing to a guy with rough eyes and a muscular body. "He caught me in the hallway during switch. His groupies dragged me to the bathroom, he said he didn't like my accent and swirlied me. Simple stuff."  
Bakura sighed.  
"I'm worried Yuge. He's on the varsity hockey team and he's the captain of the highest ranking team in this school's College X-Games league.  
Just then, Tristan appeared.  
"Well then," he said, crashing on Bakura's opposite side, "We'll just leave to kick his sorry keester then!"  
He reached into his pocket.  
"Oh, yeah. I got the hockey roster," he announced. "Check it out."  
  
Freshman Hockey Roster  
Ryou Bakura  
Positions to  
Jonathon Chalensouk be determined  
Gordon DaSilva  
Christina Gray  
Roger Hawk Ghost  
John Jones  
Seto Kaiba  
Yugi Mutou  
Rex Raptor  
Tristan Taylor  
Joey Wheeler  
  
Athletes meet at Rink @ 4:30 P.M.  
  
"That's great, we all made the team and then some," Joey said.  
"Yeah, but look at the roster closely," Bakura said. He ran his finger down the list. "There's Seto Kaiba and Rex Raptor."  
"Not good, but not necessarily bad," Yugi said, shrugging. "Anyway, the meeting is at four-thirty, so we have an hour or 45 minutes, I'd say, to get ready. We all know how to ice skate, we all know how to shoot. We'll beat those varsity guys at their own game!"  
"Oh, I seriously doubt that."  
Yugi was sent crashing into Bakura by an almighty shove. He turned to see RJ Benton.  
"I'm gonna fold you five ways and leave you for a cat toy."  
"Not while I'm on the team, you lowlife wasted piece of brain matter!"  
"K-Kaiba!" Yugi stammered as he saw his rival.  
"Bring it then, big CEO man. I bet you don't have enough talent in your deoxyribonucleic acid, or DNA, to beat me in a shootout."  
"FYI, talent is not an inherited trait. It is something that, once discovered and honed to perfection, can make you a formidable adversary," Kaiba spat back at the cocky RJ. "All right, then, freshman. How about a little wager?" "I'm listening."  
"Let's play a shootout. 1 on 1. The object is to hit both sidebars and the crossbar of the goal."  
"Fine. But how about we also play my way?"  
"A battle of Duel Monsters, I presume?"  
"Bulls eye."  
"Alright, it's a wager, loser."  
"You know it, moronic fool"  
They shook on it, each seeming to try and break the other's fingers before they released.  
  
So ends chapter 3. I like the little attention I'm getting, so please review. Tell me if I should add a humor fic if you want. And if you can and want, send in some fanart. I dunno how u do it, but I like art. That's my gig, but I don't have a scanner. I'm poor. I'm so poor, I can't afford the last two letters: I'm po'! Anyways, I'm getting the hang of typing like this, so I may actually review faster! Here's hopin'  
R&R please!! PLEASE!!! 


	4. RJ and Miyamoto: masters of destruction

Man, this story-typing is harder than it looks. Sorry for a late update on this. I've kinda been centered on Out of Control. After all, people like that one. And I don't keep my stories well monitored, so I accidentally misplaced my Just for Fun story for a while. But now I'll try just a little harder to type.  
  
"...and an ollie to a 50-50 grind!"  
Joey landed his move perfectly on his skateboard.  
"Oh? Try this on for size!"  
Bakura did a kickflip to an immensely difficult coffin grind on his own rarely used skateboard. It was Elissa Steamer's move, but he loved it. (Coffin Grind... hint, hint :P)  
"Ollie to a freestyle."  
Everyone turned to see Rex Raptor juggle his board between his feet in a true freestyling fashion.  
"Hey, Yugi."  
"Uh, hey Rex. What's up?" Yugi said awkwardly.  
"So. I saw that you signed up for freshman hockey. And I decided I owe you something."  
"Whaddya mean?" Joey said apprehensively.  
"I owe you and Yugi an apology."  
"Huh?!?!" Joey said stupidly.  
"You guys taught me something and it took me this long to figure it out. You taught me about friendship and to never hold a grudge. And I'm sorry for callin' you a duelin' monkey Joey. Gimme another chance, eh?"  
Yugi and Joey smiled.  
"'Course we forgive ya, Rex," Joey replied bemusedly. "Now let's go kick some serious varsity ass!"  
Bakura didn't feel as confident in his abilities as the others did about themselves. He had a sinking feeling about today and it was centered around the shootout between Kaiba and R.J. He gulped.  
"Okay, this is the moment of truth. And I hope, that I don't screw up."  
They all went into the skate rink, Tèa to watch, and the others to play. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, and Rex threw their ice skates on. Bakura's blades were the sharpest, owing to the fact that he actually sharpened them himself before the trip. It wasn't easy and he'd cut himself a fair few times, but his skates were smooth.  
"Okay," the coach said, looking serious. "I have selected you all because, well, you're the only ones that signed up this year. It's a first on me, that's for sure. No one wants to face the varsity team, and for good reason. They're tough. But anyway...  
"Every and all games by your team will be played against the varsity squad. I would like to see all of your talent beforehand, just to see what it is I'm dealing with."  
He looked at his clipboard.  
"Ryou Bakura!"  
"Present?" Ryou said nervously.  
"What name do you wish to be referred by?"  
"Bakura...just Bakura..."  
"Okay, show me what you got, Bakura."  
Ryou began to glide gracefully on the ice. It seemed like he was flying. He began to skate backwards after a while. The boy was good, nobody could say otherwise. Ever since the end of Battle city, he'd taken a liking to hockey. He could score, steal, and boy, could he speed. The only problem was his brakes...  
"Whoa, no!!!!"  
BOOM!!!  
Bakura crashed into the wall.  
"Wow, look Yugi. Little yellow stars, heh..." he said, dazed.  
"Hey, you alright there, son?"  
"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just fine," Bakura slurred.  
"We'll have to work on that," the coach said. He stared at his list.  
"Chico Chalensouk!"  
"Yeah, coach?"  
"Show me what you can do, Chico."  
"Can do."  
Chico was a Hispanic boy whose height was around 5'11". He had the slightly awkward look of someone who'd once been quite short, but had grown tall. That was true because Jonathon Chalensouk was one of the shortest people in most of his 8th grade classes.  
He began his skating slow, holding a stick. He used it to reach for a puck and began to cradle it softly with back-and-forth motions of the stick. He spun, letting the puck through his legs, then began to guard the puck again, till he came to a stop in front of the coach.  
"That's good. Gordon DaSilver!"  
"Yo, coach! Sorry, but my gig is goaltending."  
"Then strap on some gear and get in the goal."  
Gordon did as told, then the coach lined the whole team up with 5 pucks each to shoot.  
"Heh. Target practice," Kaiba sneered.  
"Let 'im have it!" The coach called, blowing his whistle.  
All of the others used Gordon as a target.  
"Is there a draft in here?"  
Gordon, seemingly effortlessly, deflected nearly all of the speeding pucks. Frustrated, Kaiba fired a whistling puck to the goal. It whizzed right into Gordon's glove.  
"Whoa! Take it easy, yo!" he cried. There was a slight red imprint of a puck on his hand. Only two goals had gotten through Gordon's defense; one from Kaiba and the other from Ryou.  
The coach called up each of them and then introduced himself as Coach Sazuko. He found his players quite satisfactory. Kaiba, Bakura, and Bakura proved to have a great talent for this sport. Joey and Tristan were a destructive defensive wall.  
"Great. With a team of all-stars like this plus some hard work and discipline, we could chew up the varsity squad and spit them back out. That's what I expect from you-"  
"That's not likely to happen."  
A burly man skated to the center.  
"You're all going down," he said, making a thumbs-down. "Way down."  
"We'll see about that, Coach Miyamoto."  
"That we will."  
The shady man skated away.  
"Okay guys, that's it for today," the freshman coach said, looking edgy.  
"Yo, Coach. You and Coach M. seem a bit tense."  
"S'okay," the coach said. "He's only the smuggest coach in the school. But with practice, we can beat him and his team.  
"Anyway, get some rest. Tomorrow, we meet again, same time, for our first practice."  
****  
After the coach left, Seto Kaiba waited on the ice for RJ.  
"Kaiba, are you sure that this is a smart thing to do?" queried Yugi.  
"I don't need your advice, Yugi!" Kaiba snapped smartly.  
"Alright then Kaiba, Let's go."  
RJ appeared, though he had gear on, unlike Kaiba. He tossed a puck down.  
"Any terms?"  
"Yeah. If I win, you lay off," Kaiba growled.  
"And if I win, we don't."  
"Fine."  
"Look, RJ, we don't want any of your trouble," Christina said, sounding frustrated.  
"Stay out of this!" retorted Kaiba.  
"Rude major," Christina replied.  
"Hey!" RJ called. "Toilet-brush boy!"  
Bakura, who had been about to leave the premises, turned nervously.  
"Yeah?"  
"Listen, you start this thing off. Oh, and if your teammate loses, then you'll be the one a cruisin' for a bruisin'."  
Bakura picked up the puck, his face contorted with anger.  
"Okay, go!"  
As soon as he dropped it, it was immediately taken by Kaiba, who scored his first goal easily.  
"Please tell me you're better than this," he said nastily to RJ. RJ responded by stealing the puck and scoring a goal himself. After they had each scored 5 goals, RJ and Kaiba were exhausted. RJ had control of the puck, but when he flipped it up to hit the right sidebar, he missed, giving Kaiba an opportunity to steal.  
"Go Kaiba!" Yugi cheered.  
"Rock on with your bad self!" Christina called.  
Kaiba, his face beaded with sweat, began taking the puck to RJ's side, and hit the crossbar. RJ checked him, but he recovered with just enough time to grab the puck with his stick and hit a sidebar.  
"Man," he panted, "Giving up, RJ? So soon?"  
RJ was angered by Kaiba's cruel words. He lashed out with his stick, catching Kaiba on the right arm hard.  
"AARGHH!!!"  
Kaiba shouted in agony, losing his balance and clutching his injured arm.  
"Yo, man! That's cold!" screamed Gordon in protest.  
He, Bakura, and Yugi ran over to see if Kaiba was alright.  
"I...w-was not aware that you were...a cheater," Kaiba gasped, struggling with the pain in his arm.  
RJ grabbed hold of Bakura's arm.  
"You," he sneered. "Let's go."  
"I will not!" Bakura told him fiercely. "I will not surrender to your antics!"  
RJ sighed.  
"Why do you want to do things the hard way?"  
RJ tripped Ryou, then ran his sharpened ice skate blade across the boy's left pant leg hard, leaving a large gash.  
"OWCHH! Damn you, RJ!"  
Bakura tried to press against his wound, but it hurt so much. He writhed in pain as the blood poured. A shrill whistle rang out.  
"What is going on out here?" a silky voice said.  
"Coach Miyamoto, they were fighting," RJ lied, pointing to the injured young men.  
It was obvious that Miyamoto showed favoritism with his next words.  
"Don't let me catch you fighting, freshman. I don't have time to put up with your childish shit."  
He glided away, along with RJ, leaving the others=s to cope.  
"I'm fine," Seto told them. "Leave me alone."  
Yugi and Tèa turned to help their friend off of the ice. Away in a secluded corner, Sazuko watched.  
"Here we go again. This is the real reason no one wants to join the team. 'Mysterious injuries' my ass. If only I could prove they were doing this," he growled. "Stinking cheaters."  
****  
5 MIN. LATER  
Back in dorm 3 (Yugi and Ryou's dorm), Tèa and Yugi were helping their friend bandage the gaping wound.  
"I am not a toilet brush!" Bakura said angrily.  
"We know you aren't Baku-kun," Yugi told him. "RJ's just a jerk."  
"That wasn't a large cut, but it was deep," Bakura remarked. "I'll be a bit slow for a while. Ow, Tèa, take it easy with the tightening!"  
"Sorry, but you don't want this cut to get infected," she warned him, pouring a few more drops of alcohol onto his leg before tightening the bandage and tying it. He winced, but didn't complain. "Now, don't walk too much or you'll get it bleeding again."  
"I wonder how Kaiba's doing." Yugi pondered out loud.........  
In his own dorm, Kaiba had pushed his sleeve up and was examining the damage on his arm. From halfway up his shoulder to a third down his entire arm, the flesh was dark purple. There was a numbing pain coursing through his entire arm."  
"Fricking peon. I'll get back at him!" Kaiba muttered. He tried to bend his arm, which required much endurance of pain.  
HROWWRRR!!!!"  
"Hn?"  
Kaiba turned to his open laptop. A Blue-Eyes White Dragon was carrying an envelope in its jaws, signaling e-mail had just been sent.  
Kaiba used his good arm to open the e-mail.  
::hey big bro. AIM me when U get this. Mokie::  
"Mokuba," he mused, reading it. He positioned his arm to where it was in a typing position, then AIMed his little brother.  
:Hey, bro. you there?:  
::hey seto. How wuz your 1st day::  
:what are u, my mother?:  
::LOL, very funny, but I'm serious.::  
:It was fine: Kaiba replied. He decided not to tell Mokuba about his bum arm.  
::Cool. SOS over here. After school, I went to work, simple as that::  
:everyone staying in line?:  
::yep::  
:good. Well hey u need to get rest for 2morrow. Goodnight. I'll explain more 2 U tomorrow:  
::Goodnight Seto ^___^::  
****  
  
And that's all I wrote. Until next time, review this hard to type story and be happy that I put in about 2000 word of hard effort into it. Luv ya!! 


	5. Injuries, Popularity, and Hockey Practic...

"Man, those blanged things must be solid gold!"  
"Yeah, and they have a basis in Ancient Egypt. Ask Mr. Satashi, he'll tell ya."  
Yugi may not have history class with anyone but Ryou, but that gave him an idea. If everyone thought Ryou Bakura was a dork, then they needed convincing of the contrary. He urged Bakura to wear the Millennium Ring over his shirt and it turned out that the burnouts thought it looked like a cool pendant and the more intelligent people thought it was cool history. The same went for his Puzzle, so it was a win-win situation. However, for some reason, Bakura felt weak wearing it again, especially with his guard down due to all of the attention he was receiving. He felt like falling asleep and it didn't feel like Yami Bakura's work either. The Ring was doing it of its own accord. Hise eyes seemed to flicker when Yugi saw him, as if they wanted to change. When they got to their dorm, Yugi ang Bakura began to talk things over.  
"I'll just have to tell coach I messed up my leg, Yuge," Bakura said sullenly.  
"Yeah. Um, Bakura?"  
"Yes?"  
"I know I'm the one who told you to wear the Ring, but you shouldn't wear it anymore. It's trying to get you..."  
"Understood, Yugi. Understood."  
"Now let's get ready. Even if you can't play, you should at least work out your leg a little. To stretch it out."  
IN his dorm, Kaiba had already put an ace bandage around his arm and was ready to skate. He couldn't rotate his wrist or bend his arm well, but he needed to practice. *** "Look, I am really interested in hockey, but could I have a few days to let my leg heal? I...I cut it pretty badly," Bakura said quietly.  
"How?" Coach Sazuko asked seriously.  
"On something really sharp. Like glass."  
"Or an ice blade. A dangerously sharpened one," Coach replied. "Take as long as you need. I suggest five days."  
"Thanks, coach. Can I just try to skate?"  
"Whatever floats your boat, Bakura."  
Coach turned to Seto and regarded him seriously.  
"You okay, Kaiba? You look a bit on the pale side."  
"I'm fine," Kaiba replied doggedly. "I am not pale."  
Coach Sazuko knew the truth. Under the padding, Kaiba's arm looked swollen and stiff, and under his tough look was a face contorted with pain. Regardless, he let Kaiba be.  
"Right. Which of you would like to try for captain?"  
"Yugi, Seto, and Ryou raised their hands.  
"Bakura, Kaiba, Yugi. I see. We have a game next week. There you can all prove your skills as captains. The best one will become the true team captain."  
With this, Coach subjected them to a harsh practice. First there was suicides, then laps, the list went on.  
At 5:30, he told them practice was over, but he still had them for 30 more minutes.  
"Although I can push practice all the way, I don't think it's fair, so I leave you the last 30 minutes to yourself about every other practice for freedom. Unlike Miyamoto."  
He motioned for everyone to come closer.  
"Don't tell anyone I said this, but between you and me," he whispered, "Miyamoto is a big sleazeball. He works his team hard for more time, not giving them rest, which makes them...temperamental.  
"Anyways, this week you can goof off. Next week, full time."  
Everyone indeed goofed off, in addition to getting to know each other better. Only Kaiba kept to himself.  
"Yo-hah, bro-hah!" Gordon said, backskating in front of Kaiba. Not at all impressed, Seto skated around him. Gordon frowned.  
"Okay, that's cool too, you!" *** After practice, Sazuko resolved to stay out of the freshman/varsity wars. Only when it got too serious would he intervene.  
"Yuge, you go on to the dorm, I'll be there."  
"'Kay, Bakura. See ya."  
Bakura turned and sloppily walked back to the rink. He put on his jacket, walked onto the ice, and sighed heavily.  
"My life is horsecrap. Pure fricking horsecrap."  
He put his skates on and practiced his speeding. He could reach amazing speeds, but after two crashes, his leg had started bleedint, and he felt like a test dummy. But who he saw next brought his world crashing down.  
"Hey, Lanky!!"  
  
R&R!! 


End file.
